The technical field relates generally to calibrating projected image manufacturing devices. Projected image manufacturing devices include devices that project an image onto a photo-curable substrate to create solid objects or layers of solid objects. The projected images are typically based upon computer files with instructions for the image to be projected, but are subject to variance according to the physical hardware of the manufacturing device, including the characteristics of the projector and any downstream optical components (the optical train) including lenses, prisms, mirrors, and/or other optical components. In the presently available art, the electronic build file is loaded into the device and a solid component is manufactured. The component is measured, and adjustments are made to the electronic build file to create a component having the proper shape and dimensions. Many presently available techniques are time-consuming and iterative, and require that separate electronic build files are created for each manufacturing device. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.